Infinite
Infinite (formerly known as the Ultimate Mercenary), is the secondary antagonist in Sonic Forces. He is an anthropomorphic jackal, and was formerly the leader of the Jackal Squad mercenary group. During a raid, Infinite was hired by Dr. Eggman to protect his facility, only for him and his squad to fall at the hands of Shadow the Hedgehog. Ashamed of his loss, Infinite decided to obtain the power of the Phantom Ruby as a means of not only becoming stronger, but to also abandon his "weak", past self. Trivia *He is voiced by Liam O'Brien. *Infinite will become Tino Tonitini, Scooby-Doo and their friend's newest enemy in Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. *He will return in Tino's Adventures of Rush Hour (and it's sequels) *He parters with Hawk Moth in Thomas' Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. **He has the power of akumatization, like Hawk Moth. * Infinite also appears in the Super Taskforce Squad series, originally one of the more powerful members of the Villain League, he eventually allied himself with the Taskforcers following Thanos betraying him in The Super Taskforce Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: The Movie (2017), while his personality remains the same, he's also shown that he doesn't give up until his last breath, even after temperoary losing his powers. * Infinite appears in the Sonic: Adventures in Equestria series, first appearing in Season 7 as a minor antaganist, here, it's shown that he survived the Phantom Ruby's destruction in Sonic Forces, though he was left powerless because of it, though after the Phantom Ruby was restored and overclocked, he rejoins Eggman's army in order to get revenge on Sonic, this would be shown to the max in Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: The Movie, he insisting in getting Eggman to join Tempest in capturing the Alicorn Princesses, he also proved to be a more formidable foe, even going as far as to abandon the Eggman Empire in favor of joining the Storm King, however, unknowingly to everyone, his mental state was slowly deteriorating thanks to his constant use of the overclocked Phantom Ruby. Infinite then battled Team Sonic during the battle for Canterlot, but his own madness ultimately caused him to finally be defeated by Team Sonic in their super forms, stabalizing his Phantom Ruby in the process. Following this, Infinite became humbled by the power of Team Sonic's teamwork and apologized to them, regretting what he had become. Infinite then reluctantly joined the heroes in stopping the Storm King, however, Infinite was now his old self, not the monster he had slowly developed into, though still having the Phantom Ruby as the source of his powers. After the events of the movie, he reappars in Season 8 of the show as a supporting character, having become a full-time member of the Freedom Fighters after the events of the film. Gallery Infinite by nibroc rock-dbcpr4l.png phantom_infinite_power_render_by_nibroc_rock-dbt2blh.png|Phantom Infinite The masked infinite by nibroc rock-dbv26ee.png Infinite new model render by nibroc rock-dbi5416.png infinite_unmasked_render_by_nibroc_rock-dbug5v0.png|Infinite (Unmasked) Scarlet Infinite.png|Scarlet Infinite vector_icon_infinite_v2_by_nibroc_rock-dcrdsyb.png The Hoarder.png|Infinite as 'The Hoarder' Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Males Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Global Threats Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Characters Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Strong Characters Category:Characters Who Work for Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Antagonist Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Merciless Characters Category:Corrupted Tyrants Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Characters who have scars Category:Characters who let go their past Category:Evil Creations Category:Evil Creator Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Sonja's Adventures villains Category:Jackals Category:The Dark Syndicate Category:League of Ultimate Evil Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Grogar's Recruits Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Characters who have masks Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains